


Silent Partner

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hpvalensmut, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes changes Harry's entire opinion about the proprietor and his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/gifts).



> Written for 2011 round of HPvalensmut to Katmarajade. Thanks to my lovely betas, Eeore9990 and Uniquepov for the betas.

** Silent Partner **

Harry laid his wand against the lock on the back door to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and muttered, Alohamora. The door swung open after several clicks and he walked inside, grinning as he saw the light underneath the door separating the delivery area from the stock room. George was on the other side of the door readying for the day, and Harry knew as soon as he opened the next door, his entire day would be filled with mass chaos.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

For the past three years, Harry had made the most of his silent partnership at the joke shop. Not that he did much work; he mainly took orders, refilled supplies and ran errands, but it kept him busy and out of the public eye. The one time he'd actually worked in the main part of the store, someone had mistaken him for a customer and the place was suddenly mobbed with wizards, more so than normally. After several broken pranks, a few injured witches, and a couple of wizards as well, it was decided that Harry was better off working behind the scenes.

And Harry was just fine with that decision, too. He'd had just about enough of everything, truth be told, and was ready for some peace and quiet.

After the war, he'd needed something silly, something distracting to take away the loss of so many friends and loved ones. Helping George and Ron not only allowed him to cleanse himself of the things he'd done to survive that year, but it also allowed him to fully insinuate himself into the wizarding community.

Diagon Alley had to be completely rebuilt, and once Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was up and running in London, George bought Zonko's and began remodeling the store to open a second shop in Hogsmeade. Harry was certain the two projects had kept George sane after Fred's passing.

Ron would be leaving soon to open the Hogsmeade store, and today, it was just Harry and George in the shop. It had been some time since Harry had worked the storefront and he crossed his fingers, hoping that everything was going to work out.

"Merlin's sweaty scrote!"

The expletive was followed by a crash, and Harry wondered if maybe he hadn't jinxed everything by not touching wood after that last ill-timed thought.

"Dumbledore's baggy y-fronts!"

Harry arched a brow and quickened his steps to the stockroom to find George standing amidst a heap of boxes. Numerous pranks lay around his feet and edible Dark Marks were tattooing the floor even as George flicked his wand to clean away the mess. Tiny puffs of green sparks rose up from each step George took that landed on a "marked" section of the floor.

Harry chuckled. "Looks as if we’re in for an interesting day." He bent and grabbed one of the boxes, checking the label and hefting it up to its place on the top shelf again.

"Hey, Harry." George sighed, shaking his head at the small floating Morsmordes around the room. "Normally, I'd say it makes for a regular day around here; however, with Ron out opening the new shop, it's going to be a bloody circus."

"Just another poo flinging day in the jungle, eh?" Harry answered, hoping that George wouldn't harp too long on Ron, and grinned. "Think of all the money you'll make once he's opened the doors there in Hogsmeade, especially on Hogwarts weekends. Why do you think I chose to stay here?"

George eyed Harry for a moment, then licked his lips. The gesture seemed to move in slow motion and George's tongue was shockingly pink against his full mouth as Harry watched it make the trek across George's lips. Suddenly, he felt breathless and hot, wondering if he shouldn't have gone with Ron and Hermione.

"Slave labour from the Boy-Who-Lived?"

_What?_ George's teasing took on a different meaning as his mouth curled into a wicked grin, and Harry's heart clenched. His gulp was almost audible, and he was certain George heard it loud and clear. "Err..."

George laughed out loud this time, and it broke the spell that had taken over Harry. The sound was infectious, and Harry smiled, then joined in with George’s laughter.

"I'm going to make a fecking fortune today with you at the register. I need a sign! _The Chosen one checks you out!_ Can you imagine the crowds we'll have in here, Harry?"

Harry stared at George, horrified, and George began laughing once more, moving to clap Harry on his back. "Just joking, mate."

The touch was a normal, everyday touch but it seared Harry's skin through his clothing. "Bastard," Harry hissed out, but grinned at George all the same, hoping George wouldn't notice anything amiss.

Harry reached out and returned the back slap, holding in a moan when his fingers tingled as they connected with George's robe. He jerked away, tripping slightly in his haste, and bumped the shelving unit.

"Watch it there, Harry!"

The box Harry had replaced fell to the floor and the seams split open, dumping out Pygmy Puffs. They hopped all over the room, screaming out loudly when they came into contact with the smoking Dark Marks.

"Circe's left tit!"

"And to think you kiss your mum with that mouth." Harry chuckled and set after the loose Pygmy Puffs before George was driven completely spare.

George gave Harry a two-fingered salute, then charmed a mop and broom to work beside them as they set to restocking the shelves before opening the shop for the day.

As they moved around the stockroom, Harry tried not to notice just how close George's body pressed in to his while they re-stacked the boxes. Each time George slid behind him, warmth bracketed his back and he closed his eyes, waiting for George to pass before breathing again.

Watching George's broad back leave the stockroom, Harry shook his head and picked up the stack of Punching Telescopes, feeling as if he'd gone ten rounds with one of the toys. He wondered why this had to happen today, of all days, and settled on his knees to stack the boxes on the shelf.

Trying to distract himself as he straightened the display of Muggle magic tricks, Harry decided that whatever had come over him just then was nothing more than a passing fancy. He put the still-lingering sensation of George's warmth out of his mind and gave a shout-out to George when he yelled that he was Charming the sign and opening the front doors.

~*~

Harry rubbed his temples and tried not to glare at the two witches giggling at the WonderWitches rack. The high-pitched laughter was grating on his nerves, for some reason, and it never seemed to stop. The two girls had been in the shop for an hour and had picked up every product in the store, undoing the careful facing job Harry had spent most of the morning working on.

Two Pygmy Puffs sat on the girls' shoulders; each furry puff was dressed in gaudy-coloured lace and sparkles and was chirruping, adding to the noise that was drilling a hole into the side of his brain.

"Damned annoyed chits, aren't they?" came the whisper along his ear, and Harry shuddered as a warm palm grazed over his back.

George's hand dropped away, but the heat lingered on his skin and Harry nodded. "Yeah," he breathed. "I don't remember Hermione being that way."

George chuckled and the sound was low, deep and masculine; a rumble that rolled across Harry's senses and tightened something inside of him. "I don't think she knew how to be, mate. Now, buck up; here they come and we can close down for lunch. My treat."

George's hand slid across his back once more, and Harry drew in a breath as George’s fingers trailed over the top of the belt of his robes. He smiled at the witches, earning giggles for his troubles as they set their purchases on the counter.

It took another forty-five minutes to clear the shop of all the customers, and Harry's stomach gave a gurgling noise that seemed to echo in the quiet when he closed the door after the last patron left.

"I heard that." George's voice rang out through the shop. "You've a monster in those robes, or are you just glad to see me?" he chuckled. "Come back and grab something."

The scent of take-away drifted to him, and Harry closed his eyes, stifling the groan at George's puns. If he only knew what Harry had been going through all morning, he was certain George would have kept his mouth shut.

"You don't want any of this," Harry answered and turned on his heel, making his way to the back of the store.

George snorted. "Bring it on, Potty Potter. I can take you coming and going."

Rolling his eyes, Harry rounded the corner to find George in the office, food containers spread over the entire desk. "Hungry, are we?"

"For more than you realize." George glanced up at Harry, and they both stood there for a long moment, just staring at one another. The expression on George's face, the look in his eyes, spoke volumes to Harry before it was quickly hidden when George looked away.

"I think Hannah's outdone herself this time." George cleared his throat, and Harry startled at the sound. He slid into the chair across from George's desk and reached for one of the cartons.

George's hand covered his, and Harry met his eyes. "She sent along a treacle tart with the beef casserole and pasties. Something about it being your favorite..."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, can't believe she remembered."

"Nice to know some things never change," George whispered.

Harry nodded, unable to speak for the knot in his throat.

"There's steak and kidney pie and vegs too," George continued, murmuring softly as he scratched Harry's palm lightly. "I didn't know what you might be hungry for." He sank down into his chair, slowly sliding his hand off Harry's before passing him a fork.

Harry stared at his hand, curling his fingers around the warm metal of the fork. He wasn't certain he could eat now. It felt as if an entire swarm of flutterbys were mucking about in his tum. He looked up at a scraping sound to find George licking a fluffy, white bit of potato off a spoon.

Glancing down, he stared at the break in the Shepherd's pie, then back up at George as the spoon went sideways into his mouth. His tongue laved the utensil, scooping up the potato and meat, before sliding along George's bottom lip to catch any gravy that had dripped.

"You going to eat that?"

Harry nodded, jerking his gaze from George's mouth. He stabbed the fork into the container and scraped up some pie. He shoved it past his lips. "'T's good. Thanks," he mumbled around the food in his mouth.

George nodded and they ate in companionable silence for several minutes. The cartons emptied quickly, and Harry stood to clean up the containers when the clock Molly had made for the shop began its fifteen minute warning to return from lunch.

George rose from his seat, stretching his arms out as Harry tossed containers in the trash. The bin belched as one box sailed through its lid and opened wide for the next Hail Mary pass. Harry reached down, and George stuck his arm out as well, both grasping the last pasty off the waxed paper at the same time.

George's fingers tightened around Harry's, squeezing the filling from the pasty. The sauce dribble out and over onto Harry's fingers, and still George held on to Harry's hand as he stepped out from behind the desk.

"Buggering Billywigs," George muttered and raised Harry's hand to his mouth. "Look what I've done."

Harry shook his head. "My fault," he gasped as George rearranged his fingers and licked them. The bits of pasty fell from their hands, and George's eyes closed as he continued to run his tongue along the back of Harry's hand.

"Been wanting to do something like this for a long time now," George confided. "You don't mind, do you, Harry?"

Stunned, Harry stood completely still even after the gravy was long gone from his fingers. He stumbled as George tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around him. He closed his eyes, listening to the rapid staccato of George's heart, then shook his head.

Sliding his arms down George's back, Harry lifted his head and look up at George. "When have you ever known me to mind?" He grinned and cupped his hands over George's arse, squeezing his cheeks none too gently.

George chuckled, wedging one hand between the two of them, his fingers working at the fastenings on Harry's robes. "I was beginning to wonder if you were taking the silent partner thing literally."

Harry chuckled, stepping back from George and drawing his wand. He traced it down the front of George's robes, grinning as the fabric split open, and he pushed the material back over his shoulders.

Ginger hair formed a "T" across George's chest, circling around his nipples and running down the center of his torso before vanishing into his briefs. Harry licked his lips and carded his fingers through the smattering of hair, leaning his head forward once more to taste George's skin.

"Merlin's Beard!" George ground out, clenching his fingers in the back of Harry's robe. He pulled on the cloth, tugging Harry's head away from his throat.

Robes went flying, smalls pushed aside, and George reached for Harry, pushing him back against the office wall. A hissed spell floated between them and both Harry and George groaned as they each wrapped a hand around the other's cock.

With his free hand, George grabbed Harry's neck, pulling him forward into a rough, biting kiss while his other hand slipped over Harry's cock.

Moaning and returning each nip with a bite of his own, Harry tugged on George's prick with equal fervor. He canted his hips, gliding his dick through George's fist with each thrust.

George groaned into Harry's mouth, shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth as he stroked his prick. He pressed Harry against the wall, rubbing and frotting against Harry as best as he could with their hands between them.

Harry broke their kiss first, leaning his head back and shouting as his entire body stiffened against George's. He came, slicking their hands even more, and George followed a second later.

Puffing out hot gusts of air, Harry leaned forward and rested his head on George's shoulder. He grinned as he felt George's fingers skim across his hip, the ripple of magic that followed tickling sensitive areas.

"So much for that silent partner position, eh?" George murmured against Harry's cheek.

Harry snorted. "Got me into the boss's trousers, didn't it?"

"It certainly did," George chuckled.

"I think I'll keep the position then."

"I can think of a few more that would suit you just as well."

"I love the perks of this job."

The End


End file.
